


Cat Food

by skinklegs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinklegs/pseuds/skinklegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg has accidentally eaten something very important, and Adrien is not handling it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Food

“You _ate_ it?” For the first time in years Adrien’s voice cracked and a high-pitched squeal tumbled out of his dry throat. His eyes had popped open as round as saucers and he couldn’t seem to close his mouth.

On the bed in front of him was Plagg. His stubby arms were crossed defensively over his stomach and his oversized ears were flattened.

“It looked like—”

“ _Plagg!_ ” shrieked Adrien. His hands flew to his head and his fingers twisted into his hair.

“That box looked an awful lot like cheese, alright? It’s not my fault!”

“Of course it’s your fault!” As quickly as the shocked stupefaction had taken hold of him, it crumbled away and left him pacing frantic circles around the room. He felt sick, and he was sure he was about to break into a cold sweat. Of course this was not the first time Plagg had mindlessly devoured something of importance—why hadn’t he come to expect it by now?—but this was the most essential, crucial, _vital_ item ever! Of all time! And now it was gone down his stupid gullet!

“Look,” interrupted Plagg, “why can’t we just get another one? You saw them all—”

Adrien whipped around to face the kwami, palms pressed into his forehead and fingers tangled in his damp bangs. “That was the _perfect one_ , Plagg!” he whined.

Plagg rolled his eyes and grunted in frustration. Adrien, meanwhile, had resumed his pacing.

“How do you—how do you just eat a ring?” he babbled. “How do you just _eat_ a _ring_ , Plagg?”

“We’ve been over this.”

“Well...how do we get it back? There has to be a way to get it back, right?”

At that, Plagg’s demeanor changed abruptly. His little green eyes widened and drifted conspicuously away from Adrien. “Afraid not,” he said at length.

Adrien’s arms dropped to his sides and he slumped over, staring pitifully at the kwami. “Why?” he ventured.

“Kwami work different than you do, alright? When we eat something, it’s gone. That’s it. How do you think we get our energy back so quick? It’s important, okay?”

Resigned to defeat, Adrien fell sideways against the wall and slowly slid down until he was a crumpled, broken pile of self-pity on the floor. After a moment he heard something zip past his ear. _Plagg._ He aimed a half-hearted swat in the direction of the noise, catching nothing but air. A soft weight plopped onto the top of his head.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Sorry? That was new. Adrien stuck out his bottom lip and looked up to see a pair of bulbous green eyes staring down at him. “Why don’t you just tell her what happened? She’ll understand.”

“I can’t just tell her. What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey, Marinette! Funny story: I was going to ask you to marry me tonight, but then, like an idiot, Plagg swallowed the ring! Box and all!’”

“Yes! I mean—no, no, not to the letter. Why can’t you ask her still?”

“I can’t ask her without a ring, Plagg.”

“Sure you can! Tonight is the perfect night, right? You’ve been saying that ever since you two put together that...that thingymajig she’s doing.”

Adrien’s eyes flew open. Her designs. The show. Right. That was starting soon. Marinette was already there. She would be expecting him any minute now, and here he was, a veritable puddle on the rug. Slowly he collected the scattered pieces of his composure and straightened up, gazing at his kwami with narrowed eyes. It wasn’t like Plagg to be so...supportive, especially when it came to his romantic endeavors.

“Look,” continued Plagg, “you either do it tonight—ring be damned—or I listen to you mope for weeks on end. It’s up to you.” Now that was more like it.

His phone hummed on the dresser. That had to be her. He scrambled up from his place on the floor, snatched it before the third ring, and nearly knocked himself in the head bringing it to his ear.

“Princess!” he croaked. “Yeah, of course. How’s it going? Good, good.” Plagg darted over and landed on his shoulder, trying to eavesdrop. “Yep, I’m leaving right now. I’ll be there in ten minutes, alright? Okay, see you soon. Yeah, I love you too. Bye, darling.”

“‘Darling?’” sneered Plagg.

Adrien scarcely had time to shoot him a glare as he fumbled with his coat. Something dropped into his pocket as he pulled it on. When he looked down there was a pair of little black ears poking out.

“Oh, you’re coming?” said Adrien. There was a bite in his words, but Plagg was unperturbed. “Are you hoping to ruin something else?”

“Quite honestly, yes. But I also want to make sure you don’t wuss out at the last second.”

“You’d better not—”

“Relax,” interrupted the kwami. “I won’t make any more messes, okay? Cross my heart, hope to die, all that jazz.”

Unconvinced, Adrien narrowed his eyes.

“ _Promise,_ ” said Plagg, drawing out each syllable. “But only if _you_ promise to ask.”

Adrien paused a beat, gnawing on his lip. He tried to picture it. Up until now, each time he did there had been a ring. What would he do with his hands? Take hers, maybe? He closed his eyes for a moment, swallowed, and finally said, “Promise.”


End file.
